conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Israel Military Sector
The Israel Military Sector is a region occupied by the Hurian Federation, and classed as an active warzone as of October 2012 do to the invasion of Israel that month. The sector was established on October 14th after the occupation of Israel's Southern District and Sinai District. The sector currently consists of 73,442 sq km, and is home to some 2,367,232 (some 75,000 were killed or displaced as a result of the conflict). The sector commander is General Asahelle Mazar, one of the high-ranking Israeli collaborators who betrayed the Israeli government for prominent position in the Hurian occupation government. The seat of government is in the city of Eilat. The Hurians only plan for the the sector to serve a temporary purpose, with plans to turn the territory over to the Islamic Republic of Tawhid as part of an agreement to release the region of Palestine to them. The Hurians had no intention of maintaining any garrisons in the region there, and as part of their agreement with the collaborators only around October 17th, the Israelis who support the Hurian government will be given safe passage to Huria, while those who oppose them will be left to the Tawhidi government to handle. The sector is to be dissolved by December of 2012 if not earlier. History Background Following the Battle of Eilat on October 8, 2012, the Hurian government immediately set up a military government to oversee the administration of the conquered regions. This was aided by the Israeli traitors who turned on their government seeking a way out of the Hurians' planned extermination of the Jewish people. In a secret meeting with the Hurian War Council and Tawhidi representatives before the war, a small group of Israeli security advisors, military commanders, and members of the Mossad sought to escape the carnage Huria would bring, and save their people from a second attempted genocide. The Hurians set up the conditions for the sector. Israel would be turned over to Tawhid, and be permitted to maintain a military force for defensive purposes within the Tawhidi military. They would swear their loyalty to the Tawhidi government and the military, and serve in any combat capacities as defined by Tawhid. They would remove their settlements from the West Bank and the Golan Heights, and bring down the wall seperating West Jerusalem from East Jerusalem. Israel would also acknowledge their crimes against the Palestinian people, and present all those deemed criminials to Huria for prosecution and judgement. And lastly, the new Israeli government would aid the Hurian government in the "re-education" of the populace, establishing the Hurian Federation as the sole political, economical, and military force orf those who chose to leave Israel for a life in Huria. In return, Huria would provide Israel with economic aid for reconstruction and rehibilitation after the invasion. They would not exterminate the Jewish populations, and allow them the status of a "Member Race" in Huria's ethnic groups. Finally, Huria would protect Israel during any wars with the Arab countries if no diplomatic solution could be found. While a bitter proposal, the traitors agreed to the terms and returned to Israel to begin aiding the Hurians. The Bureau of Internal Investigation would cover up any percieved collaboration with their nation, while the members of the Mossad would do the same. Establishment Category:Viva's Storage